Hinagiku no Nikki
by Sohma Hinagiku
Summary: When her mother suddenly passes away, Hinagiku's life is thrown out of whack as she goes to live with her father, Shigure. But Daddy may be hiding a secret from her...A secret that could further jade the young girl...
1. Entry One

_Dear Diary,  
Grandma gave me this diary because she wanted to make me happy. Mommy just died last week, and I haven't stopped crying. They told me that on her will she wanted me to live with my Father in Japan. My Name is Sohma Hinagiku. I have short brown hair and brown eyes. Mommy used to say that I look like my Father. The only thing I know about my father is that he's a writer. I have to pack now so good by.  
Hinagiku_

* * *

Ten years have passed since I penned this diary entry. I'm Sohma Hinagiku, daughter of Sohma Shigure and Sohma Umi (My parents were distantly related, and were in college at the time). I remember it so well, though. Mommy was shot down during the night of my birthday, right before my eyes. Unlike Mom, however, I was able to hide from the gunman until a neighbor came and the murderer ran off. The case was never solved, and Grandma (Mom's mother) decided that it would be best if I went to live with my father, concurring with the will Mom left behind. Today is actually the day I inherit whatever my mother had, which wasn't much, just some jewelry, clothes, furniture and money, but the amount doesn't matter. What matters is that my mother touched those things, that those belonged to her. I loved my father (and I still do), but I miss my mother desperately, especially today of all days...

* * *

Note- If any of the text in the eight-year-old Hinagiku's diary entry has errors, those are meant to be there. The entries are written by me, and everything else (the eighteen-year-old Hinagiku's words) are written by my older sister, ChaosMage (better known as CM or K-chan). 

_Hinagiku no Nikki _means Hinagiku's Diary, by the way.


	2. Entry Two

**_Dear diary,  
I am finally at my dad's house in Japan. My daddy was happy too see me. I also met my second cousins Yuki and Kyo. Kyo kept complaining that daddy shouldn't have let another girl in the house. That confused me because I did not do anything... I think. When I met Tohru she was exited to see me. She was because she wanted to meet me since my daddy told her I was coming. After I was finished talking to Tohru my daddy showed me where my room was. I got to share a room with Tohru. Daddy says I have to go meet the head of the family tomorrow. Then I helped Tohru make dinner. We made squid okonomiyaki and onigiri. While we made the onigiri, Tohru told me about Fruits Basket, a game she used to play when she was a little girl. She told me about how the boys called her the onigiri and never picked it. Then I heard Yuki and Kyo screaming at each other. When I went to see what it was they were fighting. I tried to stop them but couldn't. Then Yuki hit Kyo and he broke through the shoji. Kyo spent half the night fixing it. When I tried to help he yelled I DON'T NEED SOME STUPID LITTLE GIRL'S HELP NOW GO BACK TO BED. Then I crawled back in bed and wrote this. (I can't sleep now cause Tohru snores.)  
Hinagiku_**

* * *

Ah, yes, Kyo. He and I eventually considered each other friends, but when I moved in at first, he _hated_ me. I now understand it was because of the zodiac spirit that possesses him and his fear that I would hug him and find out, but at the time I was a brat and he was a jerk. I'm still a brat and he's still a jerk (along with some other names that I learned from his foul mouth, such as 'prick' and 'dumbass'), but we tolerate each other now.  
  
From what I'm reading, it doesn't seem like I was all that sad about Mom anymore, but I remember crying myself to sleep those first few nights...

* * *

I'm sorry about how short these are, but I'm planning to continue this until Hinagiku is 18 years old, which means that there's ten years until this fic is over, so that means ALOT of chapters.

Bai-bai!

Hina-chan and ChaosMage


	3. Entry Three

_**Dear Diary, **_

**_ Today we went to see Akito. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Daddy were all worried, but I didn't know why. Later on Hatori came to pick us up. At first he seemed a little scary, and wouldn't answer any of my questions, like the one about his eye. He and Daddy were good friends, even though Hatori kept calling him a hack and told him to stop being a jellyfish. I didn't understand a word of it.  
When we got to the Honke, I was so scared I could barely even get out of the car. Daddy and Hatori took me to a dark, quiet room inside the main house, and the first thing I saw was Akito. He had black hair and creepy teal eyes. He had on a reddish-pink yukata I think, but it was hard to see because the room was dark. Akito kept asking me about questions about America. One of them was, "What was it like living there?" "I lived in a place that was very cold and had two very good friends, Hana and Ame. We all went to school together." Akito also asked me what my first day in Japan was like. I told him about how Tohru and I made dinner and Kyo yelled at me when I tried to help him. The last thing Akito asked me is if I hugged my dad yet. I told him no, and he smiled really scary and told me to do it now. I went over to Daddy and asked him what was going on. He told me just to listen to Akito and everything would be okay, so I hugged him, and then _POOF_! He was gone! All that was left were his clothes and a big black dog sitting on top of them! Akito then told me the zodiac story like Mommy used to, but this time he used names instead of the animals. I'll write them down before I forget-  
  
Rat- Yuki _**

**_Ox- Hatsuharu _**

_**Tiger- Kisa **_

_**Rabbit- Momiji **_

_**Dragon- Hatori **_

_**Snake- Ayame **_

_**Sheep- Hiro **_

_**Horse- Isuzu (Akito also called her Rin) **_

_**Monkey- Ritsu **_

_**Rooster- Kureno **_

_**Dog- Daddy (Shigure) **_

**_Boar- Kagura  
  
Kyo's the Cat, even though he isn't a part of the Zodiac. By the time Akito was done, Daddy was human again, and dressed (I was told that the jyuunishi- that's what Akito says the Zodiac was called in Japanese- come back without their clothes).  
When we got home, Daddy asked me if I was afraid of him, Kyo and Yuki. I'm not, but I am sad that I can't ever hug my father.  
  
Hinagiku_**

* * *

Akito passed away almost two weeks ago on September 6. I do mourn his loss, mostly because he never hurt me and he was often even friendly to me on his visits. When I was told of what he had done to Yuki and Hatori, I was old enough and empathetic towards Akito to understand why. But he's gone, and Yuki and Tohru's one-years-old son Hiroshi is to be the next sacrifice to the jyuunishi. Yet another child born simply to die...My sincerest birthday wish today is for the curse to someday break, and no one else shall have to suffer as Yuki and Tohru do, and as Hiroshi undoubtedly will.  
  
What is written in my diary entry makes Akito and my first meeting seem shorter than it actually was, but I never could remember much anyway, most likely because I was so frightened of him. I now see him as I should have then- sad, lonely, hated...Things Hiroshi may become if everyone tells him the things they told Akito. All the latter ever heard was that he was born to give life to the jyuunishi, and that is his only purpose, and that is not fair. It wasn't fair to Akito, and it certainly isn't fair to Hiroshi. 


End file.
